Ghost Movie
by Rissya
Summary: gak bisa bikin summarynya baca aja deh hahahaha   EunHae, ONESHORT, BrotherComplex OOC gaje DLDR


Tittle : Ghost Movie

Main Pair : EunHae

Warning : gaje, gak penting, OOC, BrotherComplex,

"Apa kamu yakin, Hae? Kalau tidak mau, kakak bisa nonton sendiri."

"Tentu saja, Kak Hyukkie!"

"Tapi, ratingnya 18 tahun ke atas, lho. Kamu 'kan baru 10 tahun, Hae."

"Kakak saja 16 tahun!"

"Baiklah. Terserah Hae, deh." Eunhyuk menghela nafas seraya dia duduk di lantai berkarpet itu, membiarkan adik kecilnya yang memasukkan DVDnya ke DVD player. Donghae beranjak dari depan monitor TV dan duduk di tengah-tengah kaki Eunhyuk yang terbuka dan bersandar di dada Eunhyuk.

'Heeheehee…' Donghae tertawa sinis dalam hatinya. 'Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresi ketakutan kakak!'

**44 menit kemudian…**

Donghae sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dia duduk di paha kiri Eunhyuk. Dia menyentak dan berteriak untuk yang ke-15 kalinya di malam itu, dia memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat.

"Uhm, Hae. Kenapa, sih, Kuchikaseonna itu selalu berkata 'Apakah aku cantik?', menculik anak-anak kecil, dan merobek sisi mulutnya dengan gunting besar di tangannya itu?" Eunhyuk mulai bertanya pada Donghae tanpa bertatap muka, dia membalas pelukan Donghae tanpa melihat keadaan Donghae juga.

Donghae gemetar, menyentak, dan berteriak setiap dia melihat perempuan berbaju merah itu muncul, menarik anak kecil dengan paksa, merobek mulut mereka, atau membuka mulutnya yang sobek. "K-Kak hyukkie, sudah tidak ada 'kan Kuchikaseonna nya?"

Saat Donghae mendengar teriakan anak kecil yang sisi mulutnya sedang di gunting, Donghae meremas piyama Eunhyuk bagian dada dan merengek. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan mengerang, karena remasan Donghae mengenai puting susu kanannya.

"A-ah… Ti-tidak ada, Hae… Ngh…" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan erangan dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak yang memakai baju hitam-putih, kak?" Donghae merengek, kepalanya masih dalam dekapan Eunhyuk.

"Uh, Kuchikaseonna menjambak rambutnya. Dia meminta bantuan pada dua orang temannya, tapi karena temannya sangat ketakutan, mereka berlari dan meninggalkan anak itu."

Sebuah suara aneh menggema di ruang tamu, Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi kakaknya. Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat serius dan sedikit jijik, dia selalu berkata 'uh' jika melihat darah, tapi dia tidak memalingkan pandangannya pada layar televisi.

Seorang anak kecil kembali berteriak di speaker televisi… dan tiba-tiba hening. Donghae melihat ke atas, melihat ke arah Eunhyuk tepatnya. Eunhyuk berekspresi biasa, mungkin sudah aman untuk di lihat, pikir Donghae. Donghae mulai mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, Donghae melihat Kuchikaseonna membuka mulutnya.

Donghae berteriak kembali dan mendekap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melihat ke arah Donghae yang gemetar, dia mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada adiknya yang sedang ketakutan itu. "Menurutmu ini menyeramkan, ya, Hae?" Donghae mengangguk dan kembali merengek di dada Eunhyuk. "Itu hanya tipuan computer. Darahnya juga bohongan. Bisa saja itu saus yang di encerkan, Hae." Eunhyuk menenangkan adiknya dan mengelus-elus kepala Donghae. Eunhyuk mulai meraih remote DVDnya. Mata Donghae terbuka lebar. Ketakutan Donghae saat ini lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

Donghae takut Eunhyuk marah padanya karena telah mengganggunya menonton film yang ingin sekali Eunhyuk lihat.

"M-maafkan Hae, ya, Kak Hyukkie.. Gara-gara Hae terlalu takut, Kak Hyukkie gak jadi nonton, deh… Kakak gak marah sama Hae 'kan, kak?" Donghae mulai meremas celana piyamanya.

Eunhyuk melihat ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan lembut. Saat dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba klakson mobil memotong. Orang tua mereka sudah pulang kerja. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan film itu dari DVD player dan segera membereskannya. Eunhyuk menyentuh pipi lembut Donghae dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kakak sudah tidak mau lihat filmnya lagi. Kakak nggak mau lihat adik kakak yang imut ini menangis ketakutan." Eunhyuk mencium pipi kiri Donghae. "Ayo, tidur. Hae sudah ngantuk 'kan?"

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia bersyukur kakaknya tidak marah padanya. Dia memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. "Heeheehee.,.. Makasih, kakak!"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. Dia mulai berdiri dan menggendong tubuh –yang baginya—ringan Donghae ke kamarnya. Tawa kecil Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa yang lucu, kakak?" Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk sambil memainkan poni pirang Eunhyuk.

"Kamu sudah berumur 10 tahun. Tapi, tetap saja badanmu kecil dan seringan kapas untuk kakak. Hahaha…"

Donghae menggembungkan pipi kanannya. Eunhyuk tertawa melihat adiknya cemberut. Dia mencium pipi kanan Donghae yang menggembung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada adiknya, Donghae tertawa geli dan memeluk kepala Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"Jangan ngompol, ya, dek…"

"AKU 10 TAHUN! NGGAK MUNGKIN NGOMPOL, KAKAK!"

"Kakak bercanda…"

**PUKUL 00:30 DINI HARI..**

Di kamar berpintu putih, terdapat Eunhyuk bak kuda nil sedang tidur di pulau kapuk. Air liurnya menetes di bantalnya, wajahnya memerah, pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur di bantal gulingnya.

"Ngh.. O-oh.. Hae.. Ah.."

Kakak yang aneh serta sakit jiwa… Diam-diam mesum pula…

Sebuah kamar di depan kamar Eunhyuk, berpintu biru, di dalam terdapat Donghae yang terus bergerak dan merengek. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya dan wajahnya memucat.

**Donghae's Dream**

_Donghae berjalan di tangga rumahnya. Saat sedang turun perlahan-lahan, dia mendengar sesuatu yang pecah dari arah dapur._

"_K-kakak? Kak Hyukkie?" Donghae mulai menyahut pada bayangan yang dia sangka Eunhyuk itu. Bayangan yang memang mirip dengan Eunhyuk itu tidak menjawab, bayangan itu merundukkan kepalanya. Donghae pun memberanikan diri dan turun ke bawah perlahan-lahan. Dia mulai mengintip ke dapur dan ternyata benar._

_Eunhyuk berdiri dengan tegapnya seperti biasa._

_Donghae menghela nafas lega dan berlari memeluk pinggul Eunhyuk dan menarik-narik tangan kirinya."Kakak! ayo, kembali ke kamar! Besok 'kan kita harus sekolah!"_

_Si kecil Donghae tidak merasa bahwa tangan kiri kakanya mendingin dan bukan karena pengaruh AC dari kamarnya._

_Saat berhasil tertarik oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk terhuyung-huyung dan jatuh menimpa Donghae. Donghae tertawa polos, mengira bahwa kakaknya bercanda. Donghae pun mulai mengangkat tubuh dingin kakaknya, saat Donghae mengangkat sepenuhnya, sesuatu dari atas menetes di wajah manis Donghae. Cairan itu terasa kental dan berbau cukup amis bagi Donghae. Donghae mengangkat kembali tubuh Eunhyuk yang terjatuh kembali, jantungnya berhenti sesaat melihat Eunhyuk. Dia mulai berteriak dan menggeliat-geliat._

_Kedua sisi mulut Eunhyuk penuh darah dan sobek, matanya yang berwarna hitam kini memutih dan terlihat pembuluh darah matanya. Mulutnya yang berdarah dan sobek itu menganga._

_Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahi dan leher Donghae. Tubuh kaku Eunhyuk sudah tidak biasa dia angkat karena tangannya kaku karena rasa syok._

_Donghae mulai menendang sisi pinggang Eunhyuk dan berlari ke arah dekat rak piring. Dia duduk menyender di sana dan terisak-isak. Wajahnya memucat bagai orang mati._

_Saat Donghae membuka matanya, dia melihat kepala Eunhyuk tertengok padanya. Donghae perlahan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk dan memegang pipi Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan darahnya. Tangisan Donghae membesar saat dia telah mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk tidak sedang main-main dan dia sudah tidak bernyawa. Donghae membuka mata dan melihat hal aneh._

_Sepasang kaki cantik berada di sebelah Eunhyuk. Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengambil nafas pendek nan cepat._

_Ibunya memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan penuh akan nafsu untuk membunuh. Seragam kerjanya terlumuri banyak darah Eunhyuk._

"_I-ibu?"_

_Wanita cantik itu langsung menunjuk Donghae dengan sebuah gunting besar yang panjang. Ujung dari gunting itu menusuk sedikit kulit dahi Donghae . Dengan perlahan, ibunya membuka mulutnya sambil mengucapkan 'ha' dengan suara serak dan pelan. Mata Donghae semakin melebar._

_Mulut wanita cantik itu sobek. Dia terasuki roh sang hantu Kuchikaseonna._

_Donghae langsung berlari dan berlari. Matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Dia harus keluar dari rumahnya dan meminta pertolongan._

_Donghae sudah sampai pintu. Dia membukanya tapi tidak bisa. Pintunya dikunci. Sementara si kecil Donghae belum diberi kepercayaan untuk memegang kunci rumah._

"_Bu-buka! Buka! Tolong aku! Tolong! SIAL! KAKAK!"_

_Tiba-tiba rambutnya yang jabrik tertarik ke belakang. Dia berteriak semakin keras saat melihat bayangan ibunya sedang menariknya._

"_NGGAK MAU! IBU! LEPASIN HAE! TOLOOOONG! LEPASIN HAE!" Donghae terus berteriak tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ibunya membalikkan posisi Donghae dan mulai menggenggam wajah Donghae. Dia menganga kembali, deretan gigi putih yang rapi dan air liur yang turun dari taring mulai membuat Donghae semakin ketakutan._

_Ibunya mulai menutup kembali mulut sobeknya dan menekan pipi lembut Donghae yang membuat Donghae menganga. Mulut gunting besar itu terbuka dan siap merobek mulut Donghae._

'_TIDAAK! IBU! AAH! JANGAAN! LEPASKAN! KAKAK! KAKAK! AAH!" Donghae berteriak tapi tetap tiadak ada jawaban dari manapun._

_Ujung gunting besar yang dingin itu masuk dan menyentuh ujung rahang Donghae. Mata Donghae memberi gambaran blur pada otak Donghae, air matanya semakin mengucur dengan deras._

_CRAS!_

"_AAAAH!"_

**-Rissya-**

"GYAAAA!" Donghae langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Nafasnya memburu seiring mimpi itu masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya.

"HAE?"

Donghae menoleh dengan cepat ke arah kanan dan melihat Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia mulai terisak dan menangis. Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssh… Hae.. Tenang.. Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Kakak disini.."

Tangisan Donghae membesar karena ingat gambaran kematian Eunhyuk. Jika Eunhyuk mati, berarti tidak ada yang akan memeluknya seperti ini lagi.

"HAE TAKUT, KAKAK! MUAHAAA! TAKUT! KAK HYUKKIE JANGAN PERGI!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mempererat dekapannya. "Bodoh. Siapa yang mau meninggalkanmu?" Eunhyuk mencium dahi Donghae lalu turun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae. "Kakak tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Haeku. Selamanya." Eunhyuk menidurkan Donghae dan tidur bersamanya.

Malam itu adalah malam yang menyenangkan sekaligus malam yang hangat bagi Donghae.

Apalagi untuk si mesum Eunhyuk itu…

FIN

Mind to review? :D


End file.
